Love Game
by xDemonKit
Summary: How could they keep fighting like this? Didn't they love her at all? - pairing and warnings inside -


**Demon:** -blushes- I fail at writing threesomes... -sighs- Anyways, I asked my friend to name any threesome or pairing and she listed off all of the Asian countries. So I picked three of them and wrote a little smut about them. Has anyone else noticed, when _I_ say PWP, I mean Porn With (a little) Plot? I mean, it's kinda hard for me not to have this deep plot behind anything, so I always just put a little back story into my one-shots. :D... D: But this is just _crap_. I'M SORRY JENNY!!! I FAILED YOU!!! -is shot-  
Enjoy

**

* * *

**

Just Keep it Going Baby

xxxxx

_Love Game_

xxxxx

**Pairing:** ChinaxTaiwanxJapan, ChinaxJapanxTaiwan  
**Summary:** How could they keep fighting like this? Didn't they love her at all?  
**Dedication:** Requested by _just-a-web-artist_, to her with all my love!  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or the characters  
**Warnings:** Asiancest, straight!love and boy!love, hints of rape and abuse (but just a sentence! I swear!)

xxxxx

The year is 2013, and Taiwan sat on the couch, close to tears as she watched her siblings and her 'mother' bicker constantly. Didn't they love her? Korea and Hong Kong were basically trying to kill each other with the various manga books that littered Japan's closets and then Japan and China were shouting loudly about who care for her more.

Did it really matter? As long as they both cared for her, Mei was happy and would continue to be happy- if it weren't for the chaos going on around her.

"I'm her 'mother', damnit," China exclaimed loudly, throwing his hand towards Taiwan who flinched at the motion. "You can't get more love than that, aru!"

Vietnam sat beside Taiwan, her arm around the trembling girl's shoulder in an attempt to protect her sister from the fighting going on.

Mei let out a small whimper and buried her face in Nam's lap, who began to soothingly run her fingers through the brown hair in an attempt to soothe the small nation.

"But where were you-"

"Don't you dare bring that up, aru!"

"_I_ was there for her, but not you. No, you had to take care of your _precious_ Soviet."

China looked about ready to blow a gasket. "If I didn't, no one would have, aru." His voice was eerily calm as he seemed to level the room with his stare. Hong Kong and Korea stopped their bickering and took sides on opposite sides of the girls, not wanting to be in the middle of the potential war zone.

Japan made a noise and turned away from Yao, a signal that he wasn't admitting defeat but he knew that he couldn't use that argument.

It was true, the year 2011, all the nations had been in tension and Russia was about to attempt to destroy America, starting WWIII, and Yao was the one who prevented it by trying to reason with the cold nation- traumatizing events happened later that will not be discussed here in front of the little children. But let's just say that China and Russia haven't spoken since then.

The tension seemed to thicken in the room and before either of the two arguing nations could get a word in, Mei fled from the room, not wanting to hear anymore of it.

Why?

Every time they tried to get together to be civil and at least act like they still cared about each other did it always turn into a fight. First it was over who came up with the best technology last, and then it would turn to caring more for either her or Vietnam, and then lead onto more pressing topics from there.

Always.

And to be honest, Taiwan hated it.

She flung herself onto the futon in the room; probably Japan's room since it was his house. She buried beneath the covers and tried to separate herself from the rest of them. No matter how much she loved them… she hated them too.

Her thoughts eventually gave her peace as she dreamt of all of them getting along for once. Her sleep was mild, but deep enough for her not to hear Vietnam shouting at the others.

"Fools… you should all be ashamed! Making Mei cry! All she wants is one time where we don't try to kill each other! What the hell is wrong with you two! Go fix it! Go fix her!"

And because they didn't want to anger Vietnam, they obeyed.

China and Japan, glowering at one another, entered Japan's room and saw the peaceful flower that was Taiwan. Why did someone who was in so much mental anguish at the moment get to look so glorious in her sleep? What was she dreaming of that made her smile so sweetly in her dreams? Were they in them? Did they make her smile.

Japan let a smile grace his lips as he went to sit beside the girl, China following in suit on her other side, running his fingers through her long brown hair. Of course, Kiku glared straight at China, gently lacing his fingers with Mei's only showing hand- her other buried beneath the covers of the futon.

Taiwan smiled even more in her sleep, unconsciously tightening her grip on Kiku's hand and leaning her head into China's.

Of course, the two men stopped breathing at her movement and oddly enough, it was the quiet that woke her up. "Mm…" She opened her brown eyes, blinking at the two men as they sat next to her and gave a sweet smile. "No more fighting?"

Japan nodded, bringing her hand to his mouth and giving it a simple loving kiss. "Of course, because I love you, Mei."

China seemed to fume at this and leaned over to give the girl a kiss on the cheek. "But my love is greater."

She flushed a bright red and smiled at the two. "I love you both. I'm glad you're not fighting."

But contrary to her words, Kiku and Yao glared at each other harshly, each daring the other to touch the precious Mei. Japan growled, China smirking at the fact that he had gotten the last word in.

Kiku suddenly smiled wryly and leaned down to whisper to Mei. "But of course, I love you more than him."

"Hey-"

China's words were cut off as Mei sat up, looking at them both with a bright red blush on her face. "Well… uh- why don't you guys just try to prove who- nevermind!" She squeaked, laying back down and hiding underneath the covers. She had attempted to take Vietnam's advice and tell them to prove who loved her more. Nam had said that she had done that when France and America had both claimed affections for her- but Mei just wasn't that brave.

Japan smiled, clearly getting what she meant before China did and pulled the covers down to reveal Taiwan's flushed face, and tears brimming at the corners. "I understand," He murmured, leaning in and catching her lips in a gentle kiss, wiping away the tears that did escape her eyes.

Yao was in shock, watching as Kiku's lips covered Taiwan's and he flushed a furious red. How dare that ungrateful brat do that!?! When the two's lips separated, he pushed Kiku aside, giving the smaller nation a smug smirk. "This is how someone who really loved her would do it." He told him, leaning down to Mei's level and pressing kisses along her cheek before connecting their lips.

Mei was blushing madly as the two continued their bicker by trying to show who had more affection. Kiku. Yao. Kiku. Yao. She just lay there, unsure of what to do as the two men continued kissing her. They had begun to work their way down, her shirt undone as they showered her breastbone with kisses and pushed the pink shirt away from her shoulders.

In sudden movements, as Yao sucked at her clavicle, Kiku rose back up to engage her in another searing kiss. This time was different from the last ones; his tongue licked the seal of her lips, asking for entrance. She shyly opened her mouth, letting out a small gasp as she felt his tongue delve inside.

His hands cupped her cheeks, and yet her head still felt like it was spinning wildly as she could feel Yao's mouth travel lower and lower, her shirt caught around her elbows.

Never had she experienced such pleasurable motions from anyone. She had been the delicate flower that no one wanted to destroy- so they instead set upon Nam.

Mei was suddenly out of breath and she was thankful when Kiku separated their lips, letting her breathing even out as much as it could as Japan's mouth placed hot, open mouth kisses down the side of her neck.

There was a warmth blossoming in her lower abdomen as her skirt was soon missing, leaving her half naked in front of the two men who were causing a swirl of emotions. Yao's fingers hooked onto the edge of her underwear, his teeth nipping the flesh of her stomach lightly, leaving goosebumps in their way. Kiku's mouth was back to kissing at her breastbone, one of his hands reaching under her to find the edge of the bandages that she wore to confine her breasts.

Not wanting to feel useless, she reached up and undid Japan's shirt, exposing his chest as he finally began to unwind her bandages. He leaned to her ear as he had earlier. "Tell us if it's too much and we'll stop." He whispered to her, licking the shell of her ear and drawing a gasp from Taiwan's lips.

Taiwan nodded deftly as she could feel Yao's hand slip beneath her underwear. Her back arched, a bright red flush covering her face as China pressed a finger into her and tears pricked the corners of her eyes. No matter how good it felt, there was still some pain.

Soon enough, there were two fingers, and then three as the two men continued kissing her whole body. She could feel Kiku's rough hands caressing one of her breasts now that they were free.

Suddenly, all touches on her body were gone. Opening her eyes, not remembering when she had closed them in the first place, she saw the two men who had been previously pleasuring her, undressing each other with gentle touches.

She couldn't understand. Hadn't they been fighting with each other previously? She didn't get a chance to ask her question as Yao cupped Japan's cheeks and gave him a soft kiss before shoving him to the ground.

Neither of the islands said anything about it. This was the type of 'love' Yao had grown used to years ago after having to deal with Russia day in and day out. They knew he meant well and was still trying to recover from the events. They also realized that he was not as rough as he had been just a year before (Korea still had the scar).

China knelt to the floor, placing soft kisses all over Japan's back in apology for his rough behavior.

Japan just smiled back at him before crawling over to Taiwan, giving her a kiss as he leaned down to enter her.

Once again, pain bordered along the edges of her pleasure as Kiku seated himself inside her and her eyes closed shut tightly. She waited for anything to happen, but nothing did. Opening her eyes, she saw a flushed look on Kiku's face and Yao doing something behind him.

To be honest, Taiwan didn't want to know, so we won't say anything about it for her sake.

Kiku let out a small moan as Yao entered him, pushing him further into Taiwan.

Normally, with the events that had transpired earlier, one would think that Taiwan would be between both men. But no, China was going to prove his dominance to Kiku- he needed to prove that just because Russia had made Yao his bitch, didn't mean that China would be anyone else's toy.

As if their thoughts were connected, Japan and China began moving at the same time, drawing a pleased gasp from Mei, an unabashed moan from Kiku, and a groan from China.

Their rhythm started off jerky, but soon grew to a synchronized pace that seemed to become faster with every push. Taiwan had started lifting her hips as small noises escaped her lips. Mei and Yao's hands wandered all over Japan's body, whose hands were on her body and caressing every curve.

Soon, the pace became frantic, everyone pushing against each other at all the wrong times, but still creating the right sensation and it was Kiku who came first, a simple groan on his lips as he still pushed into Taiwan and had China still pressing into him.

Taiwan came next, murmuring a blended together version of their names in her bliss.

Yao was the last one, a large, feral moan slipping past his lips. He pulled out of Kiku, falling to the side of Mei, and Japan fell to her other side.

The two men pulled the covers up over themselves with their flower in the middle of them. Mei turned to her side, cuddling up against Kiku's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Yao mirrored her body, forming them together as his arms wrapped around both of his 'children'.

Taiwan smiled, knowing that both of them loved her as much as the other. She was glad they hadn't fought again, and with a blush, she thought that maybe, they wouldn't mind proving their love again.

* * *

**Demon:** -revives- Godamnit! Let me die! -hangs self- -revives- No! I'm in hell! Oh... so I see you finished with the crap I've written. Really, you've gotta agree with me, the ending was rushed. But that's cause I wanted to get this done for my love and so that I have some time to write my Jul Fluff for the new year! -silence- Anyways...

Hope you enjoyed my shipping of ChinaxTaiwanxJapan/ChinaxJapanxTaiwan  
Love it? Like it? Hate it? Let me know, and tell me anythnig I can do to become better!

Love,  
Your resident heathen,  
xDemonKit


End file.
